paracelsusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rage Forest
Entry 200104 - The Rage Forest From Sea to Ocean and every stretch in between, the Rage Forest is a predominantly thick and luscious tangle of vegetation. Fragmenterra invaded the core of this land with a tumultuous upheaval of earth in the form of a volcano that rose up into the sky like an ominous monolith. Despite this, it has managed to retain much of its original landscape and ecosystems. Geography The now ever-present Mount Ozoma has done far less harm to this region than it has good. The volcanic soils that this brought forth helped the plants and trees grow at record rate assisting in recovery whenever large areas of jungle would burn away or be subjected to lava flows. The natural gasses that emanate from not only the peak but from all over the land through cracks geothermal vents have had a strange effect on the creatures of the land. Not only animals but humanoids have been recorded with a magnification of their inner natures. For most, ferocity and aggressive natures are heightened while breeding rates have been seen increasing in frequency to the point that a particular mating 'season' cannot be isolated on the calendar. While perilous to traverse in most parts of this land, close proximity to the volcano presents new dangers to even the most seasoned natives. Those willing and able to brave Ozoma have been rewarded with sights that few have ever had. Caves filled with bright precious gems ushered up deep from within the earth's vaults are there for the taking. Culture While many think first to the ferocious beasts of the land, the greatest might if the land belongs to the tribes that have dotted themselves over the thick expanse of vegetation. Each with different cultures and traditions, the one thing that ties the tribes together is the reverence that each holds for gemstones. Each tribe has what they refer to as a 'Geminence', a particular patron stone that is involved in almost every facet of their lives such as rituals, armaments and even in some instances, sports. The gems in each case are believed to have a certain nature and personality which the tribes will often try to emulate. In turn, it is believed that practices involving these stones and adorning one’s self with them will also bring out the personality traits held by the stones in the user. The Larkspur tribe who hold malachite as their Geminence, and the Gob'kihn tribe who hold black sapphires as theirs are notable examples. While each tribe feels empowered in an ability relating to their gem, most tribes deem all Geminences to be of equal power and only select arrogant tribes see themselves as higher. History The fire elementals of this land were able to wreak chaos for a large period of time burning hectares of thick overgrowth. War during this time had the tribes selecting battlefields with purpose, very intentional in making sure that previous battles had ample time to regrow before being used again. The ability to move and fight through this type of terrain in a form of practiced guerrilla warfare gave the tribes a steep advantage which made up for the lack of technology and numbers that other lands had. When the Demi-Titan of Fire clawed itself out of the volcano to act as the final obstacle between the tribes and victory, it was not a tribal elder or warrior who ended up taking down the colossal terror. Although hiding in trees and other jungle warfare tricks will help you kill many targets, a gargantuan with eight lava flow feet leaves little that can be done in defence. An exile from another had made his home here. One who was cursed fled his homeland to seek hailitage with another land. Finding a peace within these hostile lands, it was during the war that he took every chance he could to plunge his fists deep into the flaming heart of any enemy he could find. Utilising Ozoma's latent power, this legend to the tribes defeated the Demi-Titan, trapping it within the volcano. It is still not clear as to whether the nightmare still lives. No one has ever asked the hero as though while he was never a social entity amongst the tribes, he seems to have vanished from that day on.